rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor Pad
Bachelor Pad is the thirty-sixth season of the RSF Franchise and is loosely based on the rules of the ABC American competitive reality show, Bachelor Pad. It is also the sixth season of Generation 3. The season followed The Castle 2. This season sees 27 competitors participate as individuals throughout a majority of the game, later being broken up into pairs with the winning pair once again switching to individuals for one last dilemma. Each round players would participate in a challenge with the Top 2 earning Safety Roses and being safe from elimination. They each give a Protection Rose to another player and protect them from elimination. In addition, the 2 individuals who finished in last place would also each receive 1 penalty vote for the next elimination. All players will then vote for who they want to be eliminated from the game with all votes cast in secret and the vote tally and who voted for who not being revealed until the end of the season. The person with the most votes will be eliminated from the competition but have one last say in the game. They will then choose any other player who does not have a Safety or Protection Rose to also eliminate from the competition. Partway through the game, the individuals were told they were to form pairs with each member of a pair having to agree to become a pair. The lone player left out would then be eliminated. The game would then continue as pairs with only one pair winning safety and then pairs being voted out together but not having the opportunity to take someone with them. At the Final Four pairs, one last challenge was held where the last place pair was eliminated while the winners chose who would sit next to them in the Finals. In the Finals, the last 2 pairs faced all eliminated players who crowned one pair the champions of the season. But in a twist, the winning pair would face a Prisoner's Dilemma where they could choose to SHARE the championship with their partner or KEEP the reward for only themselves. If both shared then they would both be champions and earn a pass onto a future RSF season and immunity from the 1st Elimination. If one chose share and one chose keep, then the player who chose share would have the title stripped from them, finish as co-runner up, and not be allowed to participate in the next RSF Season while the player who chose keep would become the SOLE Champion, earn 2 passes to future RSF Seasons with immunity from the 1st Elimination and the power to help decide the next RSF Season. If both champions chose KEEP then BOTH would be stripped of the title, the season would finish with no winner and the two stripped champions would not be allowed to participate in the next 3 RSF Seasons. In the end, Christian_ and Gaiaphagee defeated coolexchangestudent and Rocketokid13 in the Final Jury Vote in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. They both chose to SHARE the Championship and finished the season as co-champions. Production Applications for Bachelor Pad opened on September 9, 2016 and were open for roughly a week. 32 people applied for the season and 27 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-September 2016 to late October 2016. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Final Pairs Game Summary : Since bradyspaulding16 did not cast a vote he lost his right to choose another person to eliminate, thus the person with the 2nd most votes, Kelly0412, was eliminated as well. : Zed55 did not claim 1 of the 16 slots for the challenge (17 people remained) and received an automatic Dead Last and TWO penalty votes against them at the next Rose Ceremony Elimination chart Voting History : In the 2nd round, during the challenge, SashaBaby2010 earned the right to cast two votes at the next elimination. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.